<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Called her the Doll-maker by Dynames2308</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938259">We Called her the Doll-maker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynames2308/pseuds/Dynames2308'>Dynames2308</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coraline (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Child Death, Eye Trauma, Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, death and injury is mentioned briefly but not shown in detail, please tell me if there's anything else i need to tag, typical other mother creepiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynames2308/pseuds/Dynames2308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We called her the Doll-maker. The witch-woman. The child-killer. The Beldam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Called her the Doll-maker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We called her the Doll-maker. The witch-woman. The child-killer. The Beldam.</p><p>According to records, generations ago, she had once managed to slaughter every single child in an entire town one by one. They stated that she lured her victims into her home with a cursed doll (that always seemed to resemble the unsuspecting child) where she proceeded to devour their souls and sew buttons onto the empty sockets of their gouged-out eyes.</p><p>These horrific acts went on for countless decades upon decades, until, for reasons no sane man could explain, she stopped.</p><p>We had thought that the terror she had once inflicted was over for good.</p><p>We were wrong.</p><p>She came again, four years ago after fifty years of peace, for a little girl named Coraline Jones and... failed— the girl and her parents had all survived thanks to aid unknown.</p><p>Although the Beldam had failed, the fact that she has made this attempt shows that she still has not given up on her twisted purpose… and that if she continues to live, more innocent children will fall victim to her…</p><p>Even so, this defeat at the hands of that eleven-year-old child tells us something. Something worth the very Earth's weight in gold. It tells us that she is not unbeatable, that her attacks do not have to always result in death. She <em>can</em> be stopped.</p><p>For that, I, as well as so many others, am grateful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>